Chains and Tribulations
by KurrySama
Summary: Thrusted into a new world being de-aged, what is one morally ambiguous Kurta supposed to do?
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Vertigo**

Kurapika couldn't even describe what he was feeling. There was sense unfamiliarity- of distortion, threatening to swallow his very existence. His mental state allowed him no thought processes, leaving him in a mess of panic and confusion. Darkness. That's all he could see- all he could comprehend. Until...

"Hey kid, are you awake?"

Kurapika jolted awake, immediately regretting the decision as light berated his eyes. He blinked a few times, slowly letting himself adjust. The Kurta boy then took in his surroundings, noting to himself that it was plain. It seemed like a standard, if not a bit small, medical office of some sort,.

"You gave me quite the scare there young… person. Someone brought you here, saying that they found you passed out on the side of the road."

Kurapika turned to face the speaker. It appeared to be an old, short woman who had a very strange fashion sense. The woman carried herself in a professional manner, while somehow giving off what one would call a "grandmother vibe". The Kurta immediately responded a neutral tone, hoping not to offend his host.

"Oh, is that so? I apologize for whatever trouble I may have caused." Kurapika bowed his head. "Thank you for showing hospitality to me and taking me in. However, I believe I must be taking my leave soon. I do not want to infringe on you further." Kurapika moved forward to place his legs on the ground but lost balance as his feet did not touch the ground when he expected them to, rather, a short moment afterwards.

"Careful! You shouldn't be so impatient… we can call your guardians to come pick you up… youngsters these days are always roaring to go…" the woman muttered.

Kurapika, however, was more concerned with his current predicament. His limbs were shorter- that he knew for sure. Panicking, he quickly turned to his arm to see… that his Nen chains were still there? A sigh of relief escaped him. So… he was smaller, but still had access to Nen. That was… strange. He tried to make sense of all this information by systematically breaking down his current situation and how he possibly got here. But before he could do so, the woman interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you have someone you could call?" the women spoke, concern evident in her eyes.

Call? Who would Kurapika call? He was capable enough to leave on his own. Even so, Leorio, Gon, and Killua would be his only choices… Although, he hasn't heard from any of them since leaving Yorknew City.

"I'm adequate enough to leave by myself." The blond responded.

The old woman sighed. "You shouldn't make this harder than it has to be. I'm already letting you off easy as it is…" the woman stared, as though waiting for the chain user to cave in. No such thing happened. "Fine. I'll move on then… why were you passed out on the side a road?"

Kurapika answered honestly. "I do not know what transpired prior to waking up."

The lady pinched the bridge of her nose. Sighing she looked at the boy and asked, "Could you at least tell me your name?"

"Kurapika."

"Full name?" The women arched a brow.

"Kurapika Kurta."

"Alright, that's a start." The woman the formally introduced herself. "I am Recovery Girl."

Kurapika blinked. Recovery Girl? What sort of nonsensical name was that? It's probably an alias. The boy figured that the woman in from of him didn't trust him. It was natural, of course. Who would be trusting to a stranger on the side of the road? Actually… why even take him in?

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you dressed like that?" Recovery Girl asked.

Kurapika stared. "Is there a problem with my attire?"

"No, none at all." The woman immediately replied. "It just… strikes me as odd. Are you aspiring to be a hero?"

A hero? What an odd question… "Not particularly." Was the curt response.

There was an awkward silence between the two before Recovery Girl ignited her previous line of questioning. "Do you have a guardian?"

"No."

It was the nurse's turn to blink at that point. "Where are you living?"

"I don't have a permanent residence. I travel around a lot."

Recovery Girl looked as though she had an oncoming migraine.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter of this story. Sorry it's a bit short… This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so, it would be beneficial to hear some feedback and suggestions for the story- or how to improve my writing style in general. So, until then… see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Data**

Kurapika has learned an extensive amount of information in the few hours since he's been discharged. That is- if you can call it being discharged. He was promptly escorted to the front of a large building- presumably a school of some sort, after an anorexic blond man walked into the room. That strange occurrence aside, the blond began to list his mental notes.

1\. He is in a country named Japan. More specifically, he is in the city of Musutafu, close to Tokyo, Setagaya, and Minato.

2\. The world map doesn't include any locations he ever heard of. This must mean that he's in a part of the world that the Hunter Association has never had contact with. However, this theory loses face since the maps have a clear construct of land masses around the entire globe- something that would have had to overlap with countries known the Hunter Association. Therefore, Kurapika reasoned he must be in an alternate plane of existence… Feats of Nen are quite terrifying.

3\. Being a hero is a profession. People actually get paid for "heroic" acts which, quite frankly, struck him as odd.

4\. These "Heroes" possess Nen- or at least something vaguely similar to it. It seemed as though they had a strange energy that was incredibly specialized. The energy, it appeared, could manifest itself in a way that interacted directly with the human body. The term "Quirk" was used to name each specific ability. Quirks are passed down genetically, and are the basis of this civilization. However, since this Nen counterpart was so ingrained in each person's body to do a specific task, Kurapika rationalized that humans of this world were incapable of learning Nen traditionally.

5\. Civilians are not permitted to use Nen in public- most likely to reduce chaos.

Kurapika shook his head as though to change his thought process. Now that he has collected information, the question now lies in what to do with it. Or, rather, how to use said information to better himself and accomplish his set goals… his… goals…

What are is set goals? Revenge on the Phantom Troupe? Collecting the rest of the Scarlet eyes?

Scarlet eyes… his brethren had been slaughtered, while he was traveling the world trying to find a doctor to heal Pairo's eyes and legs- an injury that he caused. It was his fault. His fury towards the troupe hadn't faded, rather, it evolved. It became this sort feeling he couldn't comprehend. It was this twisted feeling- contempt not even beginning to describe it.

Suddenly, the sensation of strange distortion he felt before coming to consciousness returned to him. A twinkle of recollection struck him before he could lose himself in his thoughts.

 _'The dark continent…!'_

The chain user was originally supposed to leave for the dark continent. However… something happened before he could leave. Something he still can't seem to recall…

The Kurta reeled himself out of the line of reasoning that would ultimately lead to self-destructing and pointless thoughts. He needed to be calm- composed. Exhaling sharply, Kurapika mentally sealed the cracks in his mask. This wasn't like him- he didn't break down so easily! It was just the stress of the situation. Focus at the situation at hand and act accordingly.

At the moment, the blond just needed to survive. That being said, finding shelter would be beneficial to him. The sun had already set, leaving the sky in a purple darkness, illuminated by the blaring, intrepid lights of the city. Due to his lack of money, he'd have to find a place to sleep in- probably in a secluded alleyway or an abandoned building, although the chances of finding those were slim. Kurapika doubted anyone would let him stay a night if he offered to work for them, let alone give him a free stay.

Walking down the lit roads, a new flashing light caught the Nen user's eye. Brilliant orange flames erupted in a spiraling dance from the extended arm of a burly, middle-aged man. The man, it seemed, wore flames as a sort of border on his "hero" outfit.

The intended target, presumably a villain of sorts, nimbly dodged the fiery attack. The target then proceeded to hurl sharp blades before taking off.

The burning hero easily evaded and began pursuing the runaway.

Kurapika's interest would have been peaked, had this occurred hours prior, as he already witnessed a few "villain" attacks. However… he noticed a severely bleeding individual slumped against the wall the blazing individual had been standing just moments beforehand.

Rushing towards the body, the blond realized that the man was alive, although he would die soon of blood loss. He had several lacerations across his body, along with multiple stab wounds- it was a miracle that he was even alive at this point!

Kurapika immediately activated emperor of time and began to heal the man using his holy chain the best he could. The wounds on the body began to mend themselves until they completely healed. Sighing, the chain user turned away. The man would be unconscious, but safe for now. It really irked him to leave a man defenseless, but he couldn't risk being the center of attention. Attention would lead to questions- ones that he wouldn't be able to answer.

The blond was about to walk away when he felt a presence behind him. Quickly, he spun around and launched a preemptive strike meant to intimidate his stalker… However… he did not expect his chain to disappear.

A brooding man in dark clothing and strange goggles revealed himself. "You reacted efficiently. You noticed my presence and struck before I could come any closer." The man narrowed his eyes. "That is not something a normal teenage girl can do without some sort of training."

The Kurta was distressed. Somehow, this man activated Zetsu on him! But he couldn't let his disposition show. Instead, he chose to deflect the statement. He could opt to use the mistake in his sex to derail the man. Acting in a passive aggressive manner would be a good distraction until he could figure out what to do in this situation.

"Girl? I believe you are mistaken. I am very much male." The blond said dismissively.

It didn't work. "Oh? Well, the fact that you acted rationally, too rationally, still stands." The man continued. "The ball chain you threw at me would have missed. But… judging by your defensive stance, you goal was never to hit me. Rather, you intended to cause psychological damage." The man's hair suddenly fell from its original spiky condition into a more natural hair style.

Instantly, Kurapika felt his Nen around him again.

"I've returned your quirk." The man started. "While I would enjoy questioning you, I don't have the time nor did you do anything particularly illegal. You did use your quirk in public, but it was to help another person. That action is protected under the "Good Samaritan Law", seeing as you didn't attack any villains. However, I'd like to know something before I leave…"

The chain user nodded, believing that it would be the easiest course of action.

"What's your name?"

"Kurapika Kurta."

With that short exchange, the scarfed man left, taking the unconscious man with him. The blond then left once more, in search of a temporary shelter. After a short time of searching, he ended up finding an abandoned building not too far away.

* * *

Aizawa was too rational- or perhaps not rational enough, to let this opportunity pass. He had seen an an exceptional young boy at work. He was probably a child with a large potential along with a good heart. "I would like to recommend a student into UA."

"Oh? That isn't something I expected you say… who is this student you'd like to recommend?" The small bear-mouse creature responded curiously.

"A boy named Kurapika Kurta. He has proven himself to be a level headed person with clear judgment. Also…" Aizawa gave an unreadable look. "I found him in the outskirts. While he seems to be properly clothed, the fact remains that it is troubling for a child to be in such a crime-infested place unattended… I would like to keep an eye on him."

"Kurapika Kurta, you say? Hmm… Recovery Girl mentioned that name before. I assume it's the blond boy with gray eyes?"

Aizawa gave no reaction other than nodding.

"Based on Recovery Girl's description, he seems to be fifteen at most. While I'd hate to believe a child would commit villainy, I cannot allow this boy to enter UA."

The scarfed man raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because Kurapika Kurta simply does not exist."

Aizawa blinked. Alright…maybe he wasn't rational enough.

"Out of curiosity, I tried searching up "Kurapika Kurta" in our database. We got no results matching him. It is likely he gave an alias to us for some undisclosed reason."

Definitely not rational enough.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Haha, um, I saw a review earlier that kinda misunderstood the concepts I'm applying here. But... that's entirely my fault for not being clear. Sorry, uh, I might as well paint a better picture of the world here. Kurapika is considered an "alien" entity. The people of BNHA don't have aura nodes specifically, rather, their use of a similar energy to Nen contributes to their quirk. Therefore, whenever Aizawa erases anybody's quirk, he's actually casting Zetsu on them. Quirks are manifestations of this similar energy that interact with Nen as Nen would, but different in the sense of application and specialization. Um, I know that this wouldn't strictly be following Canon, but it's plot device to keep Kurapika from being a god while doing a little bit of world building.**

 **Uh, I know my writing isn't exactly refined, but I'm learning.** **Haha, I would have replied to you (reviewer) but you were logged in as a guest so... I just thought it to be an easy way to both respond and clear up any misconceptions that any other reader may have come across.**


End file.
